SOMETHING
by SalwaZhafirah
Summary: Minki adalah anak yatim piatu yg ditinggal oleh orang tua nya di panti asuhan ,karna alasan kesepian Nyonya Choi ingin mengadopsi minki. Ternyata keluarka Choi punya 2 anak namja yang sudah besar. Apalah minki akan baik-baik saja di dalam keluarga Choi? Atau akan baik baik saja terhadap kedua anak nya?


SOMETHING

Author : Salwa Zhafirah

Genre : Sad ,Romance ,Drama & Humor

Rate : T

Warning : BL ,YAOI ,OOC (mungkin) ,cerita pasaran ,Typo

Cast : Ren Nu'est (Minki)

JR Nu'est (JR)

Baekho Nu'est

Other cast : (silahkan cari sendiri hoho)

THIS YAOI! Don't Like? Don't READ!

SUMMARY

Minki seorang anak panti asuhan yang ditinggal oleh kedua orang tua nya karna kecelakaan .Saat umur nya 13tahun ,minki di adopsi oleh keluarga Choi. Keluarga Choi yang mempunyai dua anak yang sudah besar ,Choi Baekho ,Baekho si anak pertama yang tampan namun memiliki image Playboy Badboy ,umurnya 22tahun ,Choi Jonghyun atau yang bisa dipanggil JR adalah anak kedua tampan juga tapi memiliki image dingin ,jarang sekali berbicara ,ya atau tidak itulah jawaban nya ,umur hanya berbeda satu tahun dari Baekho. Apakah minki akan baik baik saja ketika masuk kedalam keluarga Choi? Terlebih dekat dengan kedua anak nya?

SOMETHING

"Aigoo.. neomu yeppooo~~~"

"eung.. annyeong haseyo Kim Minki imnida~^^"

"Aaaaa jinjja... cantik sekali~~"

"g..gomawo~ tapi Minki ini namja~"

"tapi kau cantik sekali sayang~~"

Itulah ungkapan bahagia Nyonya Choi saat melihat Minki untuk pertama kali ,ya mungkin bukan pertama kali ,karna Nyonya Choi sendiri sudah melihat Minki meskipun secara diam diam. Kenapa bisa? Well.. Nyonya Choi sering mendatangi Panti Asuhan itu setiap dia merasa sendiri atau kesepian di rumah ,kenapa kesana? Panti Asuhan itu hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari rumah nya.

Kenapa Minki? Karna Nyonya Choi telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama/? ketika melihat Minki sedang memasak di dapur Panti menyiapkan makan siang untuk seluruh anak di Panti. Dari situlah awal cerita Nyonya Choi selalu pergi kesana dengan alasan dia bosan sendirian atau mungkin merasa kesepian di rumah nya.

"Minki ah~" panggil Nyonya Choi

"Ne~?"

"Apakah kau mau menjadi anakku?" Tanya Nyonya Choi penuh harap di mata nya

"M mwo?"

"Ayolah minki ah~" Nyonya Choi menampilkan puppy eyes agar minki mau.

"eung..." bingung.. itulah yang dirasakan minki ,senang? Pasti. Tapi apa dia mau meninggalkan Panti ini beserta pengurus ,teman panti yang dia anggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri?

"Bilang saja jika kau mau minki" datang ibu panti "kau memikirkan semua saudaramu disini?"

Minki mengangguk "Ne.."

"Kau tidak usah khawatir minki-ah.. bukan nya rumah Nyonya Choi hanya berjarak beberapa blok saja dari sini?" benar juga.. minki menatap Nyonya Choi yang tetap memasang puppy eyes nya

"hum.. baiklah.. minki mau~"

"KYYAAAA~~~!" Nyonya Choi langsung memeluk minki dengan erat nya sampai...

"ugghh.. s sesakk" pucat dan tidak bisa bernafas ,itulah keadaan minki sekarang

"a ahh.. mianhae chagi.. umma hanya terlalu senang saja" Nyonya Choi nyengir tanpa dosa

"umma?" ucap minki sambil memiringkan kepala ,aigoo minki.. apa kau tidak tau jika umma baru mu itu adalah seorang namja juga? Namja? Ya namja.. Choi Junmyeon atau Choi Suho adalah istri dari Choi Siwon seorang Presdir dari SM Entertaiment dan Hyundai

"Ne umma chagiya~~" Suho mencubit gemas pipi minki

"Yeaayy.. minki punya umma~~"

"Kajja bereskan barang barang mu sayang"

"Ne~"

-SKIP TIME-

Tiba dirumah keluarga Choi ,Suho langsung memanggil para maid untuk membawa barang minki dan menyiapkan makan malam. Tiba dikamar ,minki langsung membulatkan mata nya dan membuka sedikit bibir tipis dan sexy nya.

"Wae minki-ah? Kau tidak suka ne?" ucap suho dengan wajah khawatir ,takut jika minki tidak menyukai kamar baru nya

"A anniya umma.. minki suka" minki memang menyukai nya.. kamar baru nya lebih luas daripada kamarnya yang dipanti ,warna biru dan pink mendominasi kamar baru nya.. sungguh warna favorite nya minki "gomawo umma~" minki memeluk suho ,suho yang dipeluk pun tersenyum ,sungguh manis anak baru nya

"nah sekarang minki bereskan barang nya dan cepat mandi ,kau akan bertemu dengan appa dan hyung mu saat makan malam arraseo?"

"Appa dan hyung? Mereka dimana umma?"

"Appa sedang bekerja ,sedangkan hyungmu sedang pergi bersama teman nya" minki hanya mengangguk

"aaa arraseo.. minki mandi dulu ne? /cup/" kecupan singkat dipipi suho

SKIP

"Aku pulang~~" teriak namja yang sedang duduk disofa tanpa menghiraukan jika namja satu lagi nya diam berjalan ketangga

"Baekho chagi.. kau sudah pulang rupa nya.. ah umma punya kejutan untuk kalian" suho melirik JR ,JR yang mendengar kata kejutan pun berhenti ketika ada seseorang dari lantai dua yang ingin menuruni tangga tempat JR berada

"umma~~~" minki berlari menuruni tangga tanpa menghiraukan JR yang sedang membuat wajah berpikir

"Ne chagi? Aigoo umma baru saja ingin membicarakan mu kepada hyung mu sayang~" suho mengelus sayang rambut minki

"Hyung?" minki melirik kearah Baekho

"ne~ dia hyung mu.. nama nya baekho ,dan yang berada di tangga itu adalah Jonghyun kau bisa memanggil nya JR"

"Jinjja? Huaaa hyung nya minki tampan ne? Kkk~ eum... Annyeong~ Choi Minki imnida~~^^"

"Ah ne Baekho imnida" jawab Baekho yang tengah tidur tengkurep/? Di sofa

"JR? Kau tidak ingin memberi salam atau memperkenalkan dirimu kepada adik barumu?" Suho melirik JR yang dari tadi hanya diam seperti patung ditangga ,setelah di tatap umma nya seperti itu JR pun turun mendeketi Minki

"Nde Annyeong haseyo Choi Jonghyun imnida ,kau bisa memanggil ku JR hyung arraso?" ucap JR sambil mengelus pipi minki

"JR HYUUNNGG~~~ BAEKHO HYUNGGG~~" teriak minki setelah masuk ke kamar Baekho yang kebetulan ada JR sedang membaca komik disofa milik Baekho

"Wae minki-ah~?" jawab JR dengan tetap fokus ke komiknya

"dimana baekho hyung?" minki cemberut saat tidak ada hyung nya satu lagi ,mendengar itu JR hanya menunjuk kan jarinya tepat kearah pintu kamar mandi

"oh~" minki berlari kearah JR dan merebut komik yang sedang JR baca "YAK!" kesal JR saat sedang asik membaca komik yang malah direbut oleh minki

"hyung baca apa eoh?" minki membolak-balik/? Buku komik tersebut

"Komik" jawaban singkat dari JR membuat minki memajukan bibir nya

"ish pabbo" minki melempar komik tersebut asal

"Yak!" Minki dan JR menoleh ke asal suara yang berteriak tadi

"KYYAAAA~~!"


End file.
